The In Vitro and Animal Models for Emerging Diseases and Biodefense contract provides the development and standardization of small animal and non-human primate models, and may include efficacy testing of vaccines and/or therapeutics, including GLP studies to support product licensure. Vaccines and therapeutics which are efficacious in small animals may be further tested in non-human primate models. This contract also provides testing of vaccines for safety and immunogenicity, to include humoral and cellular immunity, in small animals as well as non-human primates, under GLP where appropriate. In addition, it can perform testing of therapeutics for safety and pharmacology, in small animals as well as non-human primates, under GLP where appropriate.